


Scientific Curiosity

by Charity_Angel



Series: Avengers: Secrets Abound [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, POV Bruce Banner, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: In which with great curiosity comes great burdens





	Scientific Curiosity

It had been curiosity - he was a scientist; who could blame him? Something had bugged him about the kid, in photos and the stories the others told; too many similarities. So he'd run tests.

But he hadn't known what to do with the results. The kid had dusted, Tony was heartbroken, and Pepper was expecting. What good would knowing do them?

When the time came and he snapped his fingers, he planned on sharing his knowledge. But then Tony went and did something stupidly heroic.

And now, what good would it to Peter to know that Tony was his father?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrynotsorry
> 
> (Although I am sorry about the lack of updates elsewhere because I am being immensely crap and binge-watching MCU movies on Blu-ray because I have no internet. Still.)


End file.
